


In Three Years Time

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Smutty Gay Things (collection of one-shots) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Sam, Dd/lb, Dentist Appointment, Food Kink, Inspired By Tumblr, Little Dean, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: Sam takes Dean to the dentist every three years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this story
> 
> Check it out: http://captainlilyuniverseworld.tumblr.com/post/158972856773/pie

Going to the dentist for Dean felt a lot like sending him to his grave. Not only was he forced to have his mouth violated by a stranger but they were going to be judging him as well. Dean’s not sure how he feels about such a feat but Sam is persistent and won’t let Dean just pass through without a three year check-up. 

 

“We made a deal, Dean. Now you have to own up to your half of it.”

 

Dean huffed and stomped his feet while Sam scheduled with a local dentist in the area where they were working a case. He was tempted to just skip out on the appointment. Convince Sam that he was intent on keeping their bargain and that he could be trusted to go alone. Sam wasn’t buying it. 

 

“Ah ah, nope. Dean, you’re just going to try and skip. Do I really look that stupid to you?” 

 

Dean shrugged his shoulders jokingly which only ensured Sam stuck to his side the following day. Dean doesn’t want to get into the Impala. It’s the only time in three years where he doesn’t want to sit inside of Baby. He can’t believe he’s hesitating to get inside of his prized possession. Dean’s still standing there twenty minutes later when Sam finally exits the motel room. He’s got his jacket slung over his arm as approaches. 

 

“Dean, get in the car.” Sam commands holding his left hand out for the car keys as he opens the driver’s door. Dean gulps, touches the handle of Baby and retracts it as if he’s been burned. Sam sighs exasperated as he comes to Dean’s side, opening the passenger’s door and shoving Dean in. He even buckles Dean into the seat before rounding back to the driver’s side. Eyeing Dean who’s huddled and frightened. Sam’s weakness was clowns, Dean’s weaknesses included flying and dentists. 

 

The drive was silent and tense but the battle to get Dean out of the Impala was one Sam wish he could avoid. Dean holding onto the seat and scrambling away from Sam as the younger Winchester grips his ankles and tugs. Dean manages to make it to the back seats, in the process he loses both of his boots and his left sock. Sam’s chin hits his chest as he lays his head hangs heavy. 

 

“Dean, please stop making this so hard on yourself. Let’s go.”

 

“You go on without me, Sammy. I think my teeth feel pretty clean from just sitting in front the building.”

 

“Dean!”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes, Dean! Do not make me spank you.”

“I am not going in and that’s final!” 

 

Dean didn’t give two shits about being spanked. He’d had enough monsters who delivered worse ass kickings than the palm of Sam’s hand on his bare ass before. 

 

“You certainly won’t be getting any pie or any sweets for the next three years if you do not come out of the Impala right this minute.”

 

“Why do you always think of the most evil ways to punish me?” Dean relents unlocking the backseat and allowing Sam to slip back on his sock and boots. Sam smiles victorious as he locks the doors to the Impala, weaving his fingers through Dean’s. Sam would handcuff them together but that would be considered borderline extreme. Dean tugs away slightly and Sam responds by squeezing his hand in warning. He’s surprise that Dean’s boots have caught fire with the amount of friction from stubborn dragging as they make their way down the sidewalk. The original drawing far away from Sam as possible is exchanged for Dean tucking himself as close as he can to Sam’s side. Free hand gripping Sam’s right bicep as they enter and make their way to the front desk. 

 

“Hello, I’m Trisha. How are you today?” The receptionist directs the question at Dean but is met with a blank stare. 

 

“I’m sorry, he gets a little tense being at the dentist. I made an appointment for Troy Evans.” Sam speaks as Dean crowds closer still. He’s shaking down to his boots as Sam does the transaction of making sure everything is secured. They of course pay in cash and Sam takes the clipboard to fill out the information. Sam tugs Dean along to a row of seats furthest from the small group of other patients. Dean doesn’t sit automatically, he simply stands beside Sam’s chair, hand on Sam’s shoulder as his blunt fingernails claw into Sam’s black t-shirt. 

 

“Dean, sit.” 

 

Dean is a statue, solidified in place as Sam guides Dean into the chair beside him. Dean pulls himself as tightly as he can over the block of the armrest between them. His upper body stretching over so that he’s half way on top of Sam who moves his arms to accommodate. 

 

“I need to fill these forms out.” 

 

Dean grunts as he clambers into Sam’s lap. Sam blushes bright pink as he feels eyes glance in their direction. Dean works his body over Sam’s til he’s curled as much as he can in the small chair Sam’s occupying. Sam smooths Dean’s hair once before wrapping his arms around and managing as best he can with such a large cargo he’s balancing. Dean’s positioned himself well enough so that he can lay his head into Sam’s left shoulder. Face brought into Sam’s neck as he closes his eyes. Dean figures the best way to deal with his anxiety is to sleep it off. That nap is short lived when his fake name is called. Sam does his best not to look obvious when he shoves Dean off his lap. His older brother glaring and practically hissing as Dean brushes himself off. Sam smiles at the dentist as he presses on Dean’s lower back to urge him forward. Dean shuffles his feet and only ceases when Sam slaps him on the ass. Dean freezes and turns only to be given a stern warning from Sam’s eyes. When they get into the office, Dean is reluctant to see the chair. He’s tempted to jump out of the window just avoid having to lay down. Sam blocks the only exit as the dentist shuts the door and settles into his chair. 

 

“Mr.Evans, it’s been three years since you’ve seen a dentist. It says here that you have two fillings that need to be examined.”

 

Dean glares at Sam as he shrugs off his jacket. Tossing it Sam’s direction and rotating his shoulders. He prepares himself mentally as he settles into the chair. 

 

“You’re his?” the dentist inquires of Sam. Pointing at Sam as he starts preparing his tools. 

 

“I’m his brother.” Sam answers. He ignores the pointed look the dentist gives him but the man carries on before standing before Dean. Dean grimaces at the various metal instruments laying out on the tray. He’s tempted to ask if he can be blindfolded for the examination just so he can’t see what’s coming next. Last minute he holds his tongue realizing that his hearing is well honed and will on intensify if he can’t see. Dean whimpers slightly at Sam when the light above his head shines into his eyes. 

 

“Could you open your mouth wide?” 

 

Dean glances at Sam who nods for him to obey the instruction given. Dean does and stops himself from biting down on the invasive digits scoping his gums. He winces involuntarily when he sees one of the hooked metal tools come up to his face. 

 

“I need to scrape the tartar out from between your gums. Your fillings look fine from where I’m staring. I think all you require is a quick cleaning and you’ll be all set.”

 

Dean doesn’t let out his breathe as he clenches his eyes shut. Just listening to the dentist directions and tightens his fist when he feels his gums bled. 

 

“See that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Sam praises, pulling Dean closer as they exit the building. Dean’s pissed off and has nothing to say as he gets into the passenger’s side. Sam blocks Dean from the shutting the door. Leaning in to place a solid kiss on Dean’s lips. 

 

“I’ll take you to whatever place you want to eat, huh?” 

 

Dean’s ears twitch at the prospect of food. His saliva building at the mental image of a juicy burger. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” 

 

“Just take me back to the motel. All I wanna do is sleep and ignore you for the rest of the day.” Dean interjects. His frown deep as he crosses his arms. He won’t give in just yet to Sam’s bait. Hell, food is what got him here in the first place. Sam sighs as he closes the passenger door and takes to the wheel. 

 

Dean doesn’t speak for the rest of the day. He doesn’t comment on the case they’re going to be working on next and he ignores the rumbling from deep in the empty pit of his stomach. He just curls himself up on the bed. Boots and all laying on top of the comforter.

 

“Dean, stop moping. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be.” 

 

Dean rolls over to face Sam who’s sitting at the table. Typing away on his laptop. 

 

“If it wasn’t so bad then why come you don’t get your teeth checked out?” 

 

“I did it last month.” 

 

Dean’s sure it’s a blatant lie but he can’t prove it since he’s not around his baby brother twenty-four seven. He huffs and returns to glaring at the bathroom. His stomach growling louder than the last three times. 

 

“You need food.”

 

“No, I can live without it.”

 

Dean is always moody after having to go to the dentist. Sam knows the best way to console him afterwards. He stands and stretches, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. Leaving Dean to sulk in the darkening room.

 

When Sam comes back he’s armed with burgers and a separate brown paper bag. Dean’s still in the fetal position. Except he’s naked and his clothing is strewn across the room. A pair of boots laying in front of the television. His pants hanging from Sam’s bedpost, his underwear thrown onto the table and his socks are balled up in the bathroom. His plaid shirt is wrinkled on the floor beside him as Dean shields his eyes from the light. Sam places the bags down and goes about collecting Dean’s clothes. While Dean turns onto his stomach and burrows his face into his pillow. He ignores the rustling of plastic and the pop sound of a cap. Only lifts his head when the bed dips, Sam crawling up and dragging the sheet away from Dean’s body. 

 

He brings a Maraschino cherry to Dean’s lips. Watching green irises glow as Dean swipes his tongue out to catch the liquid dripping down Sam’s palm. Sam chuckles lightly as he pulls the cherry right of Dean’s reach. 

“I think you should eat something beforehand. Don’t want you to get sick from sugar.” Sam taunts working the cherry across his lips fully, popping it into his mouth and sucking his fingers from the sugar coating his wrist. Dean pounces, knocking Sam back onto the bed. The cherry jar spilling half its contents out on the bed near Sam’s head. Dean pins Sam’s arms as he swipes his tongue up from Sam’s right elbow and to his wrist. His forearm licked clean of the sugar as Dean swallows. He grinds down on Sam’s lap as he picks up one of the discarded cherries, placing it against Sam’s lips. 

 

“If you eat or drop that cherry then you lose.”

 

Sam’s tempted to speak but he knows that the cherry placed on his lips will either fall into his mouth or fall onto the bed. He watches Dean as best as he can, unbuckle his jeans. Working his cock through the slit in his briefs. He’s half hard as Dean jumps off the bed to investigate what else Sam bought. He pours the items onto the table and leans over them, contemplating which ones he wants to try. He grabs the Hershey’s and rummages Sam’s pockets for a lighter. When he retrieves it he straddles Sam once more. Lifting Sam’s t-shirt up, careful to avoid the cherry as he hikes it to blindfold Sam.

 

“You know how much I love chocolate and cherries, Sammy. I want to enjoy them with you.” Dean claims, he grins as he unwraps the chocolate and begins heating it up. The first drop lands on one of Sam’s nipples causing Sam to grind his teeth. The cherry landing on top of the glistening white rows. Dean lets a few more drops land before placing a cherry in the middle. The temperature change makes Sam buck his hips widely as the chocolate solidifies around. Dean repeats again with the other nipple. Laughing at Sam’s obvious distress. 

 

“Might wanna try and relax. This chocolate bar might take a while.”

 

Dean melts three more pieces on Sam’s torso. One directly above his hip bone knowing it’ll rattle Sam’s concentration. He watches to see if Sam will lose the cherry but he doesn’t, he grunts and hisses between his teeth and the cherry remains seated. Sam’s cock has lost interest by the time Dean’s finished with his rows of chocolate puddles. Each with a cherry in the middle. Sam’s sweating profusely from straining. His eyes blinking behind the fabric of his t-shirt as he waits for Dean’s next move. Dean’s propped himself while Sam was out. His asshole loose from the stretch of his fingers. He knew Sam would bribe him with sweets and Dean just threw in a plot twist. He’s satisfied with his work as he shuffles his body towards the headboard to lavish Sam’s cock with attention. Dean’s been stiff the entire time, stroking in between melting chocolate and he’s impatient now that he can smell the burgers Sam bought. He coats his fingers in the sugar glaze of the cherry jar. Before lathering Sam’s cock. Eyes brought to cast a glance at Sam’s mouth. He licks the underside and bulging vein knowing just where to touch to bring his brother to pant. Sam wills himself not to moan, least he choke to death on a cherry while receiving a blowjob.

 

He’s right to the brink of an orgasm when Dean stops. Releasing Sam’s cock and letting it slap onto Sam’s abs. Dean chuckles darkly as he straddles Sam. Waiting a few minutes before pulling Sam’s cock straight and aligning it with his hole. He rubs Sam’s cock head across, Sam gripping his hips to leave new bruises in the flesh. 

 

“Does Daddy want me to ride him?” 

 

Sam can’t respond with words, can’t shake his head. He whimpers and acknowledgement out and prays silently that Dean will take mercy and let him orgsam. Dean slides down slowly, feeling Sam swollen and rubbing around the right places that make Dean moan. He clenches around the base of Sam’s cock before lifting himself back up. The heat in his thighs building as he paces himself. He honestly feels jealous that Sam does cardio. He balances on Sam’s jean clad thighs as he puffs a breath out. Latching onto Sam’s chocolate coated nipple. Carefully scraping the cherry off before moving on to the other nipple. Sam bucks upwards each time and thrust into Dean’s prostate. Making Dean moan watonly as he licks away at the chocolate he can reach. Each cherry flooding his taste buds as he presses back harder and grinds. His hips swaying side to side before he plucks the cherries off that he can’t reach with his mouth. His orgasm built to a ripening peak. He brings Sam’s arms up to tangle their fingers together. Dean’s revenge fading into intimacy as he balances himself to ride Sam properly. Sam’s breathing is harsh as he draws air through his nose and let’s it out through his mouth. The cherry wobbling and teetering as Sam arches his neck. Dean can feel the peak of his orgasm hit and Sam’s not far behind as Dean releases thick ropes of cum onto Sam’s chest. Dean steals the cherry from Sam’s mouth before chewing it. Letting Sam pant as he works double time. Pounding Dean’s ass and brushing over Dean’s over sensitive prostate. Dean mewls but doesn’t tell Sam to stop. Just let’s him keep going til Sam howls out his release. Drawing Dean down to his body as he stiffens. Sam removes the shirt off his eyes as he gulps down air. They both lay there in mindless aftermath of Dean getting even. Dean’s long forgotten about food. He’s stuffed from the lingering aftertaste of Maraschino cherries and chocolate.

  
In three years time Dean’ll have to relive the experience over and he plans on making a list of items for Sam to purchase next time around. 


End file.
